


A first for Everything

by Shoot1984



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Noel hates himself, Rimming, Smut, Through the Years, angst kinda, sex sex sex, young Liam
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoot1984/pseuds/Shoot1984
Summary: 诺尔会满足那孩子想要的一切。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	A first for Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A First For Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183006) by [terracottaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terracottaheart/pseuds/terracottaheart). 



十一岁。天真的利亚姆舔舐一根蓝色覆盆子棒棒糖。诺尔不知为何，但他就是忍不住盯着利亚姆。他看着利亚姆的唇沾上糖的蓝，还有一阵阵的吸吮的声音。他强迫自己移开目光，但那些想法在他的大脑中发酵升温， _别像个他妈的变态一样_ ，脑子里的声音一遍一遍，毫无用处。  
“在看什么，诺？”小男孩问。闪烁的眼有着和他舌尖一样的蓝色，他舔过嘴角，攫取最后一点甜。他应该知道这样的他有多吸引人，但显然他根本不懂。  
诺尔瞪他一眼。 _别像个他妈的变态_ 。

十四岁来得太快。男孩发育得更快。他在长大。诺尔注意到每处细微的变化。他的面颊有了线条，颧骨和下颚棱角分明。他更高，更纤瘦，手指太粗，肩臂太过光滑。诺尔试图抑制住触摸他的冲动。  
某天他撞见利亚姆在房间换衣服，来不及转身。他凝固在正穿上短裤的男孩面前。是啊，他在长大。因为这个想法，诺尔恨自己。但利亚姆只是笑，毫无廉耻，于是诺尔恨利亚姆。  
“它垮下来了。”利亚姆说。诺尔想杀了他，他当然知道，他亲眼看见，对，它垮下来了。浓密的眉毛在笑，他的笑在诺尔眼中更多的是嘲讽。于是砸上门冲出屋外。他抽了半包烟，依然硬着，他在树丛间解决，然后拖着自己回房间与男孩共枕。

十五岁。利亚姆爱惨了和男孩女孩们亲热后再告诉诺尔。他爱看诺尔被激怒。他的故事总在夸张，但有趣的是每一次诺尔都涨红了脸磨碎了牙。而利亚姆会“不小心”碰到他的膝盖，或者像某次，他的胯。他会在侧身拿东西时，“噢！”，掉在诺尔的大腿上。诺尔太他妈的生气，他太想让利亚姆直截了当给他口一发，但他不知为何没能开口，只是坐在原地紧咬牙。  
“不好意思，诺。”利亚姆在他耳边低语，鼻尖掠过耳廓。诺尔在颤抖。  
一年年累积在他的下体他的灵魂他全身每一个部分的利亚姆纵容的不安终于到了极限，他扭过头，双唇紧压住他的弟弟的嘴。他本应该停留更久一些，至少该有一整秒，但他们相触的一瞬间诺尔便抽开。利亚姆用他那双眼盯着他，这让诺尔甚至更加火大：他读不懂这双眼睛，他不知道利亚姆是否喜欢他的吻，他想笑。 _他当然不喜欢你的吻，你他妈的是他的哥哥_ 。他又抽了半包烟。  
之后一周，除了利亚姆每天的早上好以外他们没说一句话，而诺尔的回应只是在吞麦片之余的含糊咕噜，他甚至不抬眼看看那个男孩。但利亚姆不擅长面对沉默，一如他不擅长面对躺在床上，硬着心碎着因为他的哥哥逊到不敢再亲他一次，而他抑制不住地不断想起那个吻。于是利亚姆接过主动权（一如既往，因为诺尔又蠢又健忘）。某天他把诺尔按在厨房的墙上亲吻他，吞下诺尔的所有谩骂，谢天谢地他长了肌肉，诺尔反抗了一会然后放松、融化。他们叹息。  
那天家里没有别人。利亚姆站在诺尔两腿间啃咬他的下唇，诺尔挣扎着不要叫出声，他甚至不知道是为什么——显然他享受利亚姆大腿倚着自己的触感。  
“没想到你这么听话。”利亚姆挑逗他，于是这就是结果。他毁了一切。诺尔翻了个白眼，推开他，上楼自己解决，利亚姆坐在厕所门外听着里头的声响自慰。

十六岁。过去一年充斥着半夜打手枪和偶尔的浴室里的口交。利亚姆太擅长口活了，三分钟不到就能让诺尔射在他的嘴里。他总是推开他让他回到房间，擦干自己后再让男孩来一发。他会塞满他的嘴直到细小的呜咽除了诺尔以外谁也听不见。  
但现在诺尔不在，偶尔打来的电话每次都让利亚姆硬得不行，因为诺尔总喜欢提到他的手指插进利亚姆的那次。他的弟弟被抵在卧室的窗上，随便哪个过路人都能看见这个男孩正在高潮，射出的白色模糊了整扇窗。那是唯一一次诺尔没控制住，而利亚姆的梦遗总和那天有关，否则他就在撒谎。  
诺尔不在身边的日子不好过。到周末，利亚姆会在下午才从床上爬起，然后他会去随便哪个他找得到的公园，他会用水瓶喝伏特加，双眼红肿因为他磕嗨了，伤心着，而日光又太过耀眼。放学后，他就在城里闲逛，香烟一根接着一根，然后回家，点燃一支大麻，但和诺尔一起吸嗨的记忆又让他掐灭烟，扔在床底，诺尔的床（反正是他的床）。  
但诺尔又打来电话，这周的第二次。利亚姆的心跳得好快，他不知道诺尔在电话那头能否听见。  
“想你了。”诺尔轻声。利亚姆知道这样其他人就听不见，但没关系，利亚姆会让全世界听到。  
“想死你了诺。等不及你回来。”诺尔可以想象到他玩弄电话缠绕的软线，他闭上眼让回忆流过。  
“我也是。不用——”  
“等不及再让你进入我。”这几乎是句低语，直入诺尔骨髓。  
“利亚姆。”  
“一直在想，真的很需要。”他听起来好害羞，仿佛这些话羞于出口，但诺尔笑了，他知道他家那小孩从来不会羞于说出这些话。  
“我快回来了，你能坚持到那会儿吗？”利亚姆哽住，他的心在猛跳，从头顶一直到脚尖，他好晕，但他的人生中从未感到这种爽感。 _操他妈的，当然_ ，他当然能坚持到那会。  
“保证？”  
“嗯，我保证，乖。”  
利亚姆几乎就要当场咽气，他几乎就要长出天使小翅膀，不过他不知怎的镇定住，告诉诺尔他爱他，诺尔说他也是，然后他冲回房间脱光在床上。他想准备好自己。只是一根手指。下次或许试试两根。他想为诺尔做好一切，他想给他一切。

诺尔回来了。他还是太晚，太多个月飞走，但他回来了。利亚姆在窗前看着他走进门，他的眼睛闪着光，却紧张地咬着唇。他不知道诺尔是否还想要他，想要他们之间发生的一切。他们已经两周没说话，利亚姆宁愿相信他只是太忙。但每次想起时他的心总是在胸腔中抗议，他只是不想和你说话，草草飘过他的大脑。  
但诺尔回来了，就在这儿，困在他破烂的牛仔裤和阿迪达斯里。利亚姆跑回他们的房间，他在笑，他坐在床沿，并不想让诺尔知道自己在等他（诺尔能看见向窗外瞥视的他）。利亚姆听见他和妈妈说话，他的声音点燃了他的每一个细胞，触电一般，仿佛诺尔是他的一剂肾上腺素。  
脚步声趋近，他的心砰砰，砰砰，砰砰，心跳在太阳穴，喉咙发干，他的肚子里一只蝴蝶正挣脱而出。他就在那，老天爷啊是他，站在门边，愉悦地挑眉看着躺在床上的利亚姆，他憋住笑。  
“收拾一下。”  
“什么？”利亚姆听不见，他忙着检查哥哥全身每一个细节。  
“收拾一下。我要带你去个地方。”  
男孩从未感到这般快乐。他想也不想就跳起来从床底拽出袋子，随便丢些牛仔裤衬衫短裤进去，诺尔就在一旁看着，目光离不开利亚姆的后背以及利亚姆紧身的裤子。  
“去哪？”收拾完了利亚姆才问。他穿上夹克，诺尔的，右手背揉着左眼。诺尔关上门。  
“就是去个地方。”他挨近，捏住利亚姆的下巴，拇指抚上他开裂的唇，利亚姆没法不舔舐他的手。“想你了。”  
“我也是。”利亚姆模糊小声道。诺尔吻他，温柔地，他的大脑一片晕眩。

酒店房间很黑，床单远谈不上干净。但利亚姆闪着光的眼像是在看泰姬陵。诺尔摇头，锁上两道锁，打开床头灯好摆脱闪烁不明的顶灯。利亚姆把鞋和包扔到一边然后爬上床。他跪在床上，深沉阴影下的大眼睛盯着诺尔，诺尔屏住呼吸一瞬。  
“简直完美。”利亚姆绽出一个过于可爱的笑容，诺尔想给他一耳光然后告诉他他就是个蠢蛋因为这个房间恶心透顶而利亚姆值得更好的，但男孩看向他的眼神冻住了他。“只有我们......只有我和你。”  
“说到点上了。”诺尔略带嘲讽，自己的包放在椅子上。利亚姆就只是看着，不想撇开目光一下。  
“还是.....我们还是要——你知道的？”他满怀希望，语气中的脆弱与易碎让诺尔的自我憎恨喷涌而出，他希望自己从未带男孩来这，但当他转身，他看见利亚姆已经脱了外套，然后是衬衫，然后诺尔摇头。利亚姆像中弹一般：“但......但你说了——”  
“对的利亚姆，我的意思是还先不急着脱衣服。对，我们还是要......还是要的，别着急，kid。”他向他保证，利亚姆仍存怀疑，但他还是躺下倚着枕头，以一种孩子的方式玩弄着手指，诺尔几乎想哭出来，他想抱着他，他想回到十二年前。“过来。”  
利亚姆毫不犹豫爬到床边坐起，头侧向一边像只小狗。诺尔的手盖上他的颊，拇指滑过颧骨，他盯着他，眼眸里星星点点的深蓝中的爱几乎要溢满出来。诺尔有好多话想说，他在路上时一直在想——什么样的话才配被那双耳朵倾听，什么样的话能换来他的一个笑，什么样的话会伤到他，什么样的话诺尔绝对不能说出口，但现在他在这儿，无言。他对他的爱太多了，他能感觉到那份爱刻在他的每一根骨头上，他看着利亚姆在他触摸下震颤时他几乎在发抖。  
“我好爱你。”他费尽全力只是一声低语，他看见利亚姆的双眼里的光愈亮，愈大，充盈着希望和需要和欲望，诺尔知道那双眼折射着自己。  
“我也爱你，诺。”一个轻柔得几乎不存在的吻覆上了他的唇，他的手仍放在身侧，因为这一切都是诺尔的，他想让诺尔掌控一切，告诉他做什么，怎么做，在哪儿做，何时去做。诺尔尽自己所知，他抓起利亚姆的手缠上自己的脖子，他的手游走在利亚姆的后背，他前倾，把他压在身下。  
“会让你爽翻的宝贝。”他的唇向下，触碰着这具苍白的躯体，他的气息缠绕着利亚姆的颈。他在啃咬因为去他妈的随便谁会看到。利亚姆是他的，他要让所有人知道不管他们是否愿意。利亚姆仅仅是听到这句话就忍不住要叫出声，但他没有，他不想显得太迫不及待虽然他确实如此，诺尔清楚。  
诺尔坐起身，手指拽上利亚姆的裤子，从纽扣到拉链，蜕出他苍白的腿，诺尔生命里每一瞬间都渴望触碰的大腿。利亚姆只是躺着，胸腔上下起伏，诺尔发誓那条格纹短裤绝对是自己的。利亚姆看出他知道，一些红晕染上他的颊，他想说些什么，随便找些借口，但诺尔低下头，在他的肚脐上留下一个轻柔的吻，利亚姆一声叹气。  
诺尔让他翻个身，轻巧地拉下他的短裤，一展无遗。利亚姆夹着腿，他太久没这样在诺尔面前，他有些害羞。但诺尔撑开他的腿，他已经硬了。  
“我有没有说过你真他妈的好看？”诺尔的手从利亚姆的后股一路向上，指尖划过洞口。利亚姆浑身一紧放出一声颤抖的气息。  
“我......嗯。”他的脸一阵嫣红。诺尔说过太多次甚至数不清。  
一切静止在这沉默美好的瞬间，直到利亚姆感到一阵湿润探入，逼迫他攫取空气，紧闭着眼。已经过去太久了，太他妈的久，光是那一瞬间的触感他就要交代在这儿，但莫名地，他忍住了。床单嵌进他的指缝，诺尔几乎要吼出声，他用尽全力靠紧利亚姆，他甚至希望就此窒息而死好永远留在这一瞬间。  
这太爽了。利亚姆毫不羞耻地在他哥哥身下扭动，他的兄弟一只手臂定住他的屁股，另一只手掰开他好让他能真正到达——他理解的——天堂。“诺尔......操。”他几乎要哭出来。诺尔在周围逗留一圈后探进舌头，紧绷、紧致着，他忍不住想着真的插进去时会是什么感觉，温暖而诱人，他想我不应该在这儿。  
他不想让男孩太累，点滴的吮吸和舌尖的触碰后他抽开，男孩仍在喘息，全身变成深红，诺尔他妈的想弄伤他。他把男孩翻过来，抓住大腿将他拉近，再一次分开他的双腿。男孩的阴茎挺立抵着小腹，颤抖着的深红色。诺尔停下片刻，他没法移开视线。利亚姆从来对自己抱着百分之五百的自信但现在，他只想蜷缩起身，他读不懂诺尔眼中的闪烁。他只能祈祷这不是后悔。  
“没事的......我想要。”利亚姆极尽所能的温柔，但他的声音太低沉，有些生硬。诺尔却感到胸口一阵暖意。他俯身，给他的弟弟啄下一个吻。  
“只是不想伤到你。”  
“不会的，我保证。我有准备过的。”他说话的样子像是在告诉诺尔他做了全世界最了不起的事，好像他终于做完家务可以和朋友出去嗨。但这让诺尔心里一阵难受，不过男孩的天真又让他扬起笑意。  
“不管怎样都会痛的宝贝。但你说你有在准备？”这让他觉得太爽了，它点燃诺尔心中出于某种他自己都他妈不知道的原因而急切需要的动力。这让那小孩看起来更弱小，于是诺尔想要不顾一切地保护他。利亚姆点头，眼睛大大的，笑容柔软年轻。诺尔再次留下一串吻。  
“我想为你准备好......”一个人不应该爱另一个人这样的深，但诺尔就是如此，于是他想死。他真的想死因为爱上自己的弟弟比被一把钝刀来回捅穿要痛苦得多。不过纵使这份爱带来的痛苦胜过他生命里的一切，它还是带给他那么多的快乐，他觉得自己充满生命。这是那样的令人愉悦。利亚姆是他的灵魂伴侣。  
诺尔帮他准备好。两根手指，沾上自己的唾液——他想让利亚姆的身体完完全全被自己充满，别无他物。至少不是现在，诺尔不能直接进入男孩，至少不是这次。利亚姆扭动着，喘息低吼着，他抓住诺尔的手腕只为触摸他，他要确定他是真实存在的，诺尔几乎希望自己不是。  
某一瞬间利亚姆试图去吸诺尔的屌，告诉他我也想让你爽。诺尔好内疚，他甚至恨自己更多了一些因为利亚姆真的会为他做一切。  
然后利亚姆说他太激动了，诺尔知道他是对的。他冷静下来，让利亚姆舔了一圈头部然后拽开他。我想持久一点。他想靠这句话打消利亚姆撇下的嘴角。他成功了。  
然后他开始了——诺尔挤上一点带来的润滑剂，利亚姆的洞不断收缩、松弛，渴望着他的进入（至少诺尔是这么想的）。他看见自己的唾沫从那个洞里渗出。他不知道他们怎么忍到现在才做这事。  
“放松，好吗？而且， _操，_ 如果痛的话告诉我。我知道你不会因为你他妈从来不会告诉我哪做错了，但求你了，利亚姆。”诺尔看向他的眼神坚定而担忧，利亚姆只是懒懒点头，只要他现在能进来他什么都愿意干。  
“我会的，诺尔......别担心。”他温柔地说，拇指摩挲着诺尔的手腕。他们只是看着对方，眼眸中说尽了未出口的话。利亚姆是对的，这一切简直完美。  
他相信了男孩，不管怎样。顶端靠着仍闪着他的唾沫的的洞口，他深呼吸几秒，终于，以自己最慢的速度挺入男孩。利亚姆全身一紧，他强迫自己放松。诺尔一只手搭在他的小腹上，安慰般地，然后向前进了一点，再是一点，直到半根没入。  
“你还好吗？跟我说话乖。”诺尔紧张的声音满是担心，理智主导他整个人。利亚姆扭动时皱了眉，眉头拧作一团，他想弄清这种感觉然后放松、适应它。  
“嗯......嗯，我还好。”蓝眼睛盯着并不相信他的诺尔。诺尔又向下了一些，几乎到了那个点，但他不急，他要先知道利亚姆还能否继续。  
等他整根没入时他才终于吐出一口气，放松些许，他感觉到利亚姆也在做同样的事：抬起臀想看看到底发生了什么，气息紊乱，粉的唇瓣张开。他又重复几次，让诺尔不断冲击那个点，诺尔几乎到了。诺尔有些惊讶，但只是一点点，毕竟看看利亚姆是怎么被手指操的样子就知道这很正常。  
“诺，给力点。”利亚姆抱怨道，一语把诺尔拉回现实，他点头，开始整根抽进抽出。起先很慢，他想感受利亚姆的内壁从他阴茎上滑过的触感，他发誓，如果要死的话这绝对是最接近天堂的死法。他垂着头，发丝掠过眼，紧闭双唇否则会叫出声来。利亚姆并不在意，或者说他根本没注意，他发出的声音已经是两人份的了，而如果诺尔说自己不知道利亚姆有多不知廉耻而坦率，那他发誓他一定在说谎。  
“你太棒了，kid。”诺尔最后低吼，利亚姆紧紧包裹他，让诺尔更深入些，撞上那个点，利亚姆呜咽，脊背弯成一个弧。  
“再，求你了......求你了。”诺尔怎么可能拒绝他。他的原计划是“做爱”，指温柔缓慢的那种，他要让利亚姆的第一次完美无缺，但他知道，这在他们间不可能发生。他们要的是深切的坚硬的粗暴的，他们太过渴望太过需要对方以至于根本没法慢下动作。所以，诺尔撞进他，每一次都击中那个点，利亚姆叫得像个他妈的婊子，呜咽着，祈求着更快更多， _操我，操我，操我，诺尔_ 。如果诺尔知道这会是结果，他早就会做这事了。  
他照做了。他从没操那个别人这样狠过，而且这次之后，他也不会再操别人。没有那个贱人会像利亚姆这样让他爽，像他这样紧。诺尔发誓从今往后他就禁欲了——对利亚姆除外。他会为他做一切。  
“利亚姆......要到了。”  
“射进来， _求你，操_ ，诺尔，射进来。”他听起来像个荡妇，诺尔知道这只会是为了他，永远都只会为了他。利亚姆觉得不会在其他人面前这样，他知道的。他希望自己知道。  
所以诺尔在他体内高潮，浑身一紧，液体随着他的一进一出流进这具颤抖的身体，紧闭的双唇还是泄出低吼因为利亚姆太紧了，太他妈的紧，诺尔甚至都不知道还拔不拔得出来。他们紧紧相连，连为一体，他不可能离开。他不想离开。  
利亚姆能感受到诺尔充满他像他一直渴望的那样，这太超过了。他闭上眼，大喊诺尔的名字，黑暗中他觉得眼睑上洒满了星星。诺尔的手掌扶上他的阴茎，白色的浊液浸在小腹上。这是他看过最漂亮的一幕。看着利亚姆射是一回事，看着他射的同时感到他的高潮是另一回事。这算得上虔诚的，圣洁的，诺尔从来没有这么想当个圣徒。  
他们就坐在那儿，诺尔还在他身体里。诺尔的每一次摩擦都让利亚姆颤抖喘息，那种触感穿透他的全身，穿过他的每一根骨头每一根血管。像是回到了家。  
但当诺尔看见利亚姆皱眉时，他知道他不舒服，在利亚姆试图说服他自己没事之前他就拔了出来，躺在男孩身旁。男孩贴近他看着他，带着爱意。诺尔手贴上他的颊，拇指搽开一根落下的睫毛。  
“我不想走。”利亚姆轻声，他转身，靠的更近，额头贴着诺尔的。这很伤人。他们都沉默了，胸口一紧心痛着。诺尔想告诉他总有一天我们会这样度过每个夜晚，宝贝，然后我们会在早晨一起醒来，我会爱你，无拘无束但他不能说谎。  
“我也不想。”诺尔的唇与利亚姆的若即若离，最后他贴上一个吻，然后抽开看着他：“我爱你，利亚姆，我他妈的好爱你。”他沉重的叹气，头埋进利亚姆的颈侧，男孩缠上他的手臂是那样的紧，诺尔发誓利亚姆一定不会放开。千万 _不要放开_ 。


End file.
